icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IStill Psycho
This is the sequel to the episode iPsycho, a Season 3 special Plot In this episode Nora, the crazy fan who kidnapped the iCarly trio, has been released from prison, and is still obsessed with iCarly. But this time, her whole family is in on trapping the iCarly trio, along with Spencer (who has been tied to a spinning wheel), and they won't let them leave. Nathan's interview with Maximo Jerry's interview at Comic ConCaleb's prediction from Carly's iLost My Mind Blog Trivia *There will be a returning appearance of Nora Dershlit played by Danielle Morrow and Nora's pet chicken, Maurice. *Nora's having a welcome home party in this episode as seen here in Dan's video. *In a scene the iCarly trio appears at Nora's house trying to short out Freddie's microchip. *It is mentioned previously that Sam slaps Freddie on the back of the head in an attempt to make the chip stop working. *A disgruntled Freddie then says, "Slapping me in the head isn't going to make the chip stop working," therefore by this episode Freddie is aware his mother chipped him with a tracking device as seen here. * T-Bo will guest star in this episode which can be seen here. * Dan's reason for making iStill Psycho Dan's blog mention this episode: "One of the iCarly episodes I hear about (from fans) most is iPsycho. For whatever reason, it got a huge rating and, to this day, when I meet iCarly fans, they often mention iPsycho as one of their favorite episodes. It's one of my faves, too. I loved working with Danielle Morrow (a.k.a. "Nora Dershlit") – and the fight between her and Gibby was epic, don't you think? Anyway, I was thinking about iPsycho a while ago, and I said to myself, "Hey, why not make a 'sequel' to it?" – which is exactly what we did" as quoted in his blog *Dan also said in his blog that one scene in the sequel is so "intense" and "crazy" it took a whole day to film *According to Nathan here, the sequel is a "two-parter" most likely meaning it is possibly an hour-long episode or special. *In an interview here at Comic Con, Jerry says that Spencer is tied to a wheel and that Nora's family gets in on her scheme and traps the trio again after Nora is released from jail. It is also mentioned again this episode is a "two-parter" *In Carly's blog The Future... According to Caleb It mentions, "1. That crazy girl Nora gets out of jail and kidnaps the iCarly crew AGAIN!" Quotes Freddie:'' while leaning against Sam and glaring at her angrily: "Slapping my head isn't going to make the chip stop working!" ''to Carly Carly: "Shh! What would make it stop?" to Freddie Sam: "And hurry we need to block the signal" to Carly and Freddie Freddie: "Uh, I guess we'd have to electrically short it out somehow" grabs Freddie's arm, runs past him and Carly, then abruptly rummages through her bag '' '''Sam': "Oh!" she continues rummaging through her bag Photo Gallery 'See the gallery for the iStill Psycho here ' Video Gallery Video:New iCarly Rehearsal - SPOILER ALERT!!! Video:Filming iCarly - "Carly" Checks "Sam's" TEETH! (Spoiler Alert) Video:Nguni hmmm Video:iCarly Set: More Miranda & Jennette INSANITY|Miranda and Jennette laughing hysterically behind-the-scenes of iStill Psycho Video:iCarly: MAYBE!!! iStill Psycho|Miranda and Jennette "Maybe?" behind-the-scenes of iStill Psycho Video:iCarly: Miranda, Jennette, and Nathan SING|Miranda, Jennette, & Nathan sing Diddy's 'I'm Coming Home' behind-the-scenes of iStill Psycho References External Links *Miranda's tweet about a crazy guest star *iCarly Twitter Picture of Maurice *Miranda's twitter photo of Maurice *Dan's tweet of Miranda on-set of the sequel with a mannequin *Dan's tweet about a sequel *Dan's tweet about the title Category:Images Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Videos Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Episode Guide Category:Sequels